marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kologoth Antares (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Weird New Guy, Creepy New Guy, C.N.G., Green Psoriasis, Scaly Green Guy | EditorialNames = Kleevus | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = Selig (father, deceased); Unnamed mother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Temple of Scythian, Kavangian Plateau, Dartayus, Negative Zone | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Orange withCategory:Orange Eyeballs | Eyes2 = No visible Irises or PupilsCategory:No visible Irises or Pupils | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Reptilian-like appearance, fangs, claws, horns, pointed ears, prehensile tail | Citizenship = Dartayus | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Political leader, revolutionary | Education = | Origin = Mutant Dartayan | PlaceOfBirth = Dartayus, Negative Zone | PlaceOfDeath = Kavangian Plateau, Dartayus, Negative Zone | Creators = Marc Guggenheim; Ardian Syaf | First = X-Men: Gold Vol 2 1 | Death = X-Men: Gold Vol 2 19 | HistoryText = Native of the planet Dartayus in the Negative Zone, Kologoth Antares was born the equivalent of a mutant in his species. Rejected by his parents, he was left to die in the outskirts of the city where they lived. Against all odds, Kologoth strived, and survived and grew stronger. When he was older, Kologoth learned of his culture and his language while stalking a group of explorers. He eventually killed all the explorers save one, a radical named Augor who gave Kologoth his name and introduced him to the ugly side of their society. After tracking down and killing his own parents, Kologoth set out to become a political power. To this end, he began to preach about the deity Scythian as a means to attract followers for himself. Kologoth additionally learned of Scythian's entombment through ancient texts, as well of a way to set him free and use him as a tool to wage his vengeance against the world that made him an outcast. Augor remained by Kologoth's side as his right-hand and lover. Years passed, and Kologoth's followers turned into a political army, the Dartayus Union, with which he challenged the government of Dartayus. However, the parliament acted against Kologoth. He was captured, trialed and exiled to Earth, an entirely different planet in another dimension. Kologoth was found in the shores of New York, and remained in custody of the Department of Correction. Mistaking Kologoth for a regular mutant, they alerted Lydia Nance, an anti-mutant politician on the look-out for members to force into a new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Under Mesmero's mind-control, this new Brotherhood caused acts of terrorism to damage the public reputation of their species. Through his mental connection with Mesmero, Kologoth learned about the world he was inhabiting. Following the Brotherhood's eventual defeat against the X-Men, the heroes negotiated with S.H.I.E.L.D. to keep Kologoth under their custody due to him being completely unknown. While trying to investigate Kologoth, who would only speak in his own tongue, the X-Men discovered he was an alien rather than a regular mutant. When the X-Cutioner infiltrated the X-Men's mansion, he decided to free Kologoth after hacking the X-Men's files and learning that he wasn't a mutant. Before escaping from the mansion, Kologoth used the X-Men's computers to contact Augor back in Dartayus. Augor informed Kologoth that his exile rallied his forces, allowing them to turn the tide of the civil war in their favor. Augor ensured Kologoth that his return would be enough to secure victory, and promised to come for him. Some time later, Kologoth's people rescued him, travelling aboard a ship through a portal to Earth, and briefly engaging the X-Men in combat before leaving as soon as Kologoth boarded the vessel. X-Men members Kitty Pryde and Nightcrawler unwillingly remained on the ship when it teleported back to the Negative Zone, and were taken prisoners while Kologoth resumed his operations as leader of the Dartayus Union seeking to facilitate the return of Scythian. When he learned that the X-Men had followed him to Dartayus to retrieve Kitty Pryde and Nightcrawler, Kologoth decided to hand over the prisoners so that the Earthers wouldn't interfere in his plans. Since Nightcrawler had escaped, he only returned Pryde while claiming that Nightcrawler had died. Since Nightcrawler was immortal, the X-Men realized Kologoth only claimed so so they wouldn't stick around searching for him. The X-Men fought Kologoth's forces until Scythian rose up from his slumber and began to rampage through Dartayus. Logan confronted Kologoth to put an end to his plans, and killed him. | Personality = | Powers = Kologoth is the equivalent of a mutant in his species. While the members of his species are blue-skinned humanoids, Kologoth possesses attributes similar to a reptile, including a green scaled body and a tail. He additionally possesses the following abilities: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Formerly the Clochis Dagger | Notes = * Kologoth was originally going to be named Cleevus. }} X-Men: Gold writer Marc Guggenheim decided to change it as he liked "Kologoth" better. }} | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Negative Zoner Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Non-Human) Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Homosexual Characters